First Day of High School
by Ember411
Summary: Nessie's first day of high school brings Edward to memories.


**Hey. I'm feeling a lot better because I was sick for a long time.**

**Okay well I never read the Twilight books, but I saw and LOVED the movie!**

**Anyways this is based off two pictures I was drawing before the movie came out. LOL I hope you like this first one!**

**-----------------------**

First Day of High School.

I was sitting in the kitchen. Listening to music. Bella's Lullaby to be exactly. In my head. I then looked at the calender. "High School." I said as the date was circled in red. Yes. It was Renesmees' first day of school. High school. We sent her to Fork High School, where me and my love went and met, had our adventures, and fell in love. Although that's more like the whole town of Forks.

I heard my daughter upstairs. She sounded like she was almost ready. I then started to remember the past.

* * *

_I was at the piano. Bella was right next to me. Nessie was in the other room with Alice playing a game. As the music played I heard a giggle behind me. I finished the song and turned around with my love. We saw Renesmee in the arms of Alice. Alice set Nessie down. Nessie started to crawl over, when she was two feet away from Alice, she stood up and took a slow step._

_"C'mere Renesmee." Bella said. "Come to mommy."_

_I stuck my arms out and called her as well. "No Renesmee. Come to the one you love the most. Come to daddy."_

_"No. Come to mommy."_

_"No. Come to daddy." I said. Renesmee was still walking over. She fell a few times and cried a few times, but then she got right up and tried again. Stubborn like her mother. She finally reached Bella and fell into her arms. Bella stood up and smiled and started to swing our daughter around._

_"You did it Renesmee! You did it sweetie!" Bella said kissing her cheek._

_Nessie smiled. She then turned to me. She pointed and spoke. "Da-d-dy." She said in a small voice. I smiled as she said it again. "Daddy!"

* * *

___

I loved those moments. I even remember the time I taught her the piano.

* * *

_I was sitting at the piano. Nessie was in between my legs and leaning on my chest. I was playing a song I created for her. When it finished she sat up and looked at me._

_May I try daddy? she thought._

_"Sure." I said taking her arms. I held each hand and pressed each finger on the piano. She loved the sound of the piano._

She always played her song. Also Bella's Lullaby as well.

I can hear Nessie right now. Music is off and the sound of shoes are being tossed.

* * *

I smiled again as I remembered the time she was dancing on my toes. My little Angel

* * *

_Bella and I were dancing to a CD. We danced out of the room and into the living room. We then kissed until the music stopped and another slow song played. Isn't She Lovely, one of my favorites ever since Nessie was born. We both walked to the room to see our daughter dancing._

_"She's like me." Bella said. "Dances' bad. But at least she doing better then me. In fact, more better then me."_

_"I can send her to that show, Dancing With The Stars. She'll win."_

_"Oh really?" Bella asked._

_I nodded as I walked over to Nessie and I taped her. "Want me to dance with you?" She stared at him for a moment. She then nodded and stood on my toes as the music started again._

_I love you, Daddy._

_"I love you too, my little dancing star._

* * *

I lost track when I heard Nessie come down the stairs. She walked past the kitchen in a blue heavy jacket. "Nessie, why are you wearing that?"

"I...uh...like this jacket, dad." She answered.

"Well take it off." I said. Her hair was in a very high ponytail and she hard makeup on her face. Too much of it. "And take that junk off your face."

"I can't. And the makeup isn't junk. Makes me special."

"Why?"

"'Cause. . it's cold in here! Dad jeeze can't we turn the heat up?" Nessie asked narrowing her eyes. I looked back at her and shook my head. "Man, even Robert Pattinson is better then you."

"Uncle Emmet says' I look like him."

"Yeah, and dad looks like that Kirstin Stewart girl," Nessie said. "Dad, come on I'm going to be late!"

"Take the jacket off." I said. "Or I'll drive you to school, kiss your head and as you walk away I'll yell out, "Daddy loves you! You'll always be daddys' little girl!'" I saw the look in Nessies' eyes. She sighed as her face fell and took the jacket off. When it was off, I felt my eyes go wide.

Nessie was wearing a black midriff top that was very very short on her, and ended right under her. . well you know. . she then had a hot pink very mini skirt. She the had on black Knee-high boots.

"What- what is this?" I asked.

"Clothes."

"Change them. Your school has a dress code. Trust me, been there."

"What dad, they can't expel me!" Nessie said. "And the makeup adds more to me."

"Yeah. Your not going out dressed like that!" I yelled.

"But da-ad!" Nessie whined.

"No! no no. That's it. Upstairs, wash your face, and I mean _scrub it_! Great joke, Renesmee. You really had me going. Get dressed. For _school_!" I ordered.

"I am dressed for school, dad! This is what _everyone_ is wearing now!" Nessie rolled her eyes.

"But you don't want to look like everyone else, do you? Originality is the one thing not 'everyone' can buy." I changed tact.

"You just don't want me to look good!" Nessie cried.

"No, I just don't want you to get a bad reputation. Nessie, this is not you. Not the girl I've lived with for her whole life. Go upstairs, and get changed. And I don't just mean your clothes, if that's what you insist on calling them." I replied, counting backwards from ten in her head as Nessie skulked back upstairs in a fury.

She came down a minute later wearing jeans pants, grey long sleeve shirt and her hair down. She still had the little eyeliner on and the boots were still the same. But as long as no one saw her, she'll be fine. "Thank you."

"Sure. Whatever." Nessie said as I hugged her.

"Your welcome. Have a goof first day." I said as she kissed my cheek and ran to find Bella.

I love her, even if she is going through a hard time.

* * *

**OK hope you liked it! First Twilight fic so yeah. Enjoy!**


End file.
